My Love
by Kailah Winchester
Summary: Bella get's a suprise when her daughter from the future comes and tells her, that her father is bella's ex and tell's the Cullen's her secret. That she is Kailah Denae Jenkins Billy's Jenkins daughter and witch!
1. Chapter 1 Peru

**Prue's POV**

_2036- Forks, Washington_

I dove behind my couch, avoiding yet another fire ball from Bianca. I bit my lip, still bleeding from the stupid bitch taking some of my powers. The wound in my chest isn't pretty but it will keep me from using some of my powers.

"Dad!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He wouldn't hear me. He never seems to now a days. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the time portal. I bit and prayed this would work. I threw the couch at Bianca with a flick of my wrist and turned to the portal.

"No!" I heard her scream before I jumped into the portal.

* * *

_2004- Forks, Washington_

I almost, keyword being almost, screamed when I hit the wet fuzzy patch of green. I blew the grass out my hair and then bit my lip. I was in a meadow. Out the corner of my eye, I saw something twinkle. I glanced over and my mouth dropped open. A person was sparkling, like diamonds, and it hurt my eyes.

This person was a boy, with bronze colored hair, well a blur anyway. I felt my head spin before I finally collapsed from the wounds Bianca had given me.

**Esme's POV**

The door opened and the smell of blood poured in. I held my breath and found Edward holding a girl. Her dark colored hair fell over her eyes. But she was very familiar. "Edward," I said looking at my son. "What's going on?"

"I found this girl in the meadow," I smiled. Edward and Bella's meadow was their sacred place. They loved each other deeply and I was happy for them. Mainly because they were now more inseparable than ever, but my smile faded when the girl groaned in pain.

"Crazy bitch," she muttered under her breath.

"Put her on the couch. I'll call your father."

Before Carlisle got home, the girl had woken up with a jolt. "Where am I? Ouch," she said and her hand went to her chest.

"Are you hurt there?" I asked. "Lay down dear," I tried to push her back without hurting her.

She was hesitate at first, but she did as she was told and laid down. I was careful with her shirt when I opened it, I gasped. There was a wound in her chest, like someone had punched her there. "Sweetheart, who did this to you?" I asked.

"I don't remember..." she muttered.

"My husband will be home soon, just rest." I told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly I knew who she looked like. She looked like Bella.

Prue's POV

You know that throbbing pain you get when you wake up? I got that. And it was very, very painful. Even Dad couldn't heal it. I placed a hand to my chest, and felt bandages. Looking down, I saw my arm was bandaged as well as the hole in my chest. A blonde man of twenty-three was smiling at me. His gold eyes told me he wasn't human. But he was a warlock or a demon either.

"Good to see you're awake," he said to me. His English accent was faded but slightly detectable. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My son found you in the woods bleeding. Who did this to you?" he asked me. I looked around to see the woman who had spoken to me earlier. "That is my wife, Esme," he said seeing were I was looking.

"Nice to meet you both. And to answer your question, my evil step mother did this to me," I said with a stern voice. They weren't human, so I couldn't reveal too much information. I would remember to look this up in the Book of Shadows later.

"May we have your name?"

"Prue Perry," I said after a moment of hesitation. I couldn't reveal I was a Halliwell. "Can I leave now?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Esme asked me. I shook my head. "You can stay with us."

"I'll have to decline. I can stay at a hotel; I've got enough money for that. I was going to live with my grandfather anyway," I muttered. Which was a lie? I was actually going to try and call Grandpa Leo. He could help me, if he wasn't an Avatar yet. Or an old ancestor.

"Are you sure?"

"Very," I smiled. My stomach growled suddenly and I blushed.

"I'll run to the market and get something to eat for you," Esme said.

"No, I'll call Edward. He should be picking up Bella anyway. He can buy some food for the both of them," Carlisle said with a smile. I looked at Carlisle.

"Bella?" I asked. isn't that mom's middle name?!Shit what did Bianca do!

"Bella is Edward's girlfriend. She's very sweet," Carlisle said, "You look a bit like her. Are you both related?" he asked confused.

"Uh, no," I lied, "But you know what they say, "It's a small world after all, and all that," I said with a nervous chuckle."Um, do you guys have a library or something?"

"Yes," Esme said. "Down the hall and to the left," she said pointing to the white stairs.

"Thank you," I said and dashed out the room to the library. I locked the door and looked around, frantically searching for a piece of paper. Bianca may have taken my powers, but she only took some. When I couldn't find one, I sighed.

Bella's POV

Esme hugged me the moment I walked in the door. "Hello Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. Why did I not just use my real name? I noticed the bloody bandages on the counter and suddenly felt sick, "Um Esme," I stuttered putting my hand over my mouth and nose.

"Oh, sorry dear, I forget you're squeamish around blood," she said and took the bandages and went to set them on fire in the kitchen. "Oh, why don't you go into the library? I found a book for you earlier," she called for the kitchen. I nodded and walked off. As I reached for the handle I could hear something inside.

"Come on!" A female voice yelled. She was grunting. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I hate Phoenixes! Okay, breathe, just breathe and concentrate," than I heard chanting, "_Powers of the witches rise, Come to me from across the skies, Return my magic, give me back, All that was taken from the attack!_"

After a few minutes, the girl yelled again. "Damn you Bianca!"

I opened the door and gasped. A girl stood there, no older than fifteen. Her hair was a dark brown color and her eyes were blue. She wore a black jacket over a black t-shirt that said _Team Damon_ on it. Her pants were black skinny jeans and her shoes were chucks. But what scared me was I felt like I was looking at another version of myself. She looked at me, shocked as well. Than her lips moved.

"Kailah," she said shocked.

She knew my name. How did she know my name? Was she a demon or a female warlock? No, she was chanting just a few moments ago. She must have been a witch. But she was rather young for one. She looked at me with those green eyes, eyes I've seen in my dreams many times, but not on her.

They were on two people, a boy, who was a year older than me, and a woman who looked to be thirty-one years old. They almost looked the same, the same dark colored hair and green eyes that looked at you, searching for the truth. But this girl, she looked at me like she had known me and was seeing me for the first time in years. "You know my name," I stated keeping my eyes on her, "But what's your name?"

"Prue Perry," she said her name rather fast. She didn't look at me anymore, either but at the book shelf. "Esme told me about you. You're Edward's girlfriend," she said bitterly.

"Yes," I answered. I wasn't about to ask if she knew they were vampires. It was forbidden for a witch to love anything evil, no matter how innocent they seemed. I had broken that rule and the Elders were already thinking of ideas for my death. Was this girl an Elder?

"I see," she whispered with a frown on her face. "He found me earlier today," she said glancing at me.

"Really?" I said looking her over again.

"Yeah, I was bleeding and he just happened to be there," she said and looked at me, but it seemed more like she was looking past me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Jasper looking at us with curious eyes. He must have sensed the tension between us because a wave of calm rolled over me. I hated empathy, well people who used it anyway.

"Jasper," I smiled and he nodded his head to us and walked off, but the calm didn't leave for a while. I turned back to Prue, if that was her real name, and saw she was holding her head. "Are you alright?" I asked. All my accusations towards her disappeared as I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prue?" and was feeling of being taken into a premonition.

"Mom!" she yelled.

The premonition hit me like a pile of bricks. My head was pounded and I felt Prue's hand on my shoulder as I started to see black spots in my vision. "Are you alright?" she asked me in a worried voice.

"I'm...fine..." I whispered before I was pulled from my body and into the future. I stood in a house I was familiar with: The Halliwell Manor. I saw Prue orbing into the room.

"Mom! Dad!" her future-self said and took off for the stairs to the attic. She was stopped by a warlock and blew him up with her mind before he could attack. She orbed into the attic just in time to see a face I knew. Bianca's.

She threw me against the wall while holding Chris by his neck. "Kailah!" Chris yelled as I was impaled by a broken furniture piece. Bianca turned to him and smirked. "Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Because you choose her," she whispered, "So I'm going to stop it before it happens," she smirked.

"What happens?" Dad asked.

"Prue!" a new voice called. I couldn't see who it was. Prue's future self was running towards Bianca before she could knife Chris. The knife hit me in the chest and I screamed in pain, both me and my future self.

Bianca grabbed my shirt and let the knife hover over my heart. "Good bye little Halliwell," she whispered with a smirk on her face and than she brought the knife down to my heart and I screamed.

Edward's POV

"Put them on the couch Emmett," Esme said as he placed Bella and Prue cradled in his arms on the couch. They were breathing rapidly and as I tried to reach into Prue's mind, I couldn't hear anything. She was like Bella; I was unable to read her as well. Suddenly Bella screamed and shot up like a bullet, her hand going to her chest, searching for something. "Are you alright dear?" Esme asked as Emmet held me back.

She didn't answer. A minute later Prue shot up and did the same.

"Prue," Bella said looking at her. "Prue can you hear me?"

Color came back to Prue's cheeks and her eyes were somewhat bright again. She reached out to touch Bella, and kept her hand to her cheek. "K-Kailah?" Who?

"I'm here Prue. I'm here," she assured the hell did she just call Bella Kailah? I watched the scene like I was watching a woman console her frightened daughter. "What happened?"

"I..." she stopped and looked around the room at us, "I black out from time to time and have nightmares sometimes too."

"Sometimes," Bella repeated.

"They'll be good one moment and bad the next. I've always been able to do that," Prue said. "I...should go,"

"You don't have anywhere to go," Esme said.

"She'll stay with me," Bella announced. "I can't just let her stay in a hotel, and she can't stay here, not with Jasper's condition," she said, putting it lightly. I nodded, agreeing. A human girl wouldn't last long in a house full of vampires, even if it was for a night. "Alice, can you help me put her in my car?"

"I can walk," Prue announced to us, her face now full of color, "I don't need to be pampered!"

"You could collapse again," Bella said and crossed her arms, "I'm not taking any chances,"

"Well you'll have to," Prue said with a smirk, "I can handle myself, you I'm not so sure about. You run with these...creatures,"

The room grew quiet and Bella's face ashamed. "How did you...?"

"I don't know what they are, but I know they're not human. And neither are you," Prue said and with a flick of her wrist, threw vase at Bella. Bella's hands were up in a flash and she shot her hands out, the vase exploded into pieces and then reconstructed itself.

"Who sent you?" Bella asked.

"Bella, love what's going on?" I asked.

"I came on my own," Prue said to her.

"Liar!" Bella's shrieked and threw her hands out. Prue went flying across the room until she turned into blue and white lights and reformed behind Bella and hit her in the back with her elbow. Bella turned around and threw Prue down with her right hand. "_Who you are, I can not see, show me the person who sent ye_," she chanted and placed her hand on Prue's forehead. Prue grabbed her hand and kicked her in the stomach.

"Sorry, that's private," she smirked.

"A White lighter," Bella muttered getting up. "Tell me who you are?"

"No,"

"Damn it!" Bella yelled, "_The thing that I most desire, set this girl on fire!_"

"Block!" Prue yelled and the fire stopped before it could go any further than around her feet. "I kinda want to live,"

"Did they send you?"

"Pardon?"

"Bella," Alice said. "What's going on?" she asked and then went rigid.

"The old bats up top? No," Prue said with a snort. "I'm insulted,"

"You'll really be insulted in a moment," Bella said.

"The powers I seek, I want them back, the spells I cast, and I want them stat!" Prue said under breath and groaned. "I tried,"

Bella brought her hand up. "No Bella don't!" Alice said. Bella looked at Alice with an arched eyebrow, "Prue, tell Bella who you really are," Prue paled a bit and shook her head, not looking at Bella or Alice. "Please Prue," she pleads.

"I can't," she whispered, "if I do, what I saw might,"

"Prue," Esme said, "Please,"

Prue looked at us, mainly Bella. "I'm...I'm your daughter Kailah," Bella looked defeated and a little confused.

"That's impossible!" I heard myself shout, "Bella can't have a daughter and why are you calling her Kailah,"

"Edward," Alice said, "She's right. That's why I stopped her from attacking Prue, but what I can't understand is why I can see her and her real name is Kailah," she said looking down confused.

"Because you, Alice, were a witch in your human life," Kailah said looking at Alice with a soft smile, "That's why you can see us; you were the last of your bloodline," she said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 Mommy and Daddy

"Oh! I see! I remember the Brandon's! But wait that would make you the Ha-"she was cut off by me putting my hand on her mouth. Everyone looked confused. I looked at Alice and realization came a crossed her features. Prue leaned back and looked at me as though she just remembered something.

"Mom?" Prue asked, "Why haven't you asked me who my father is? I mean if I found out I had a daughter and knew it couldn't be my boyfriends I would at least ask," she said looking in my eyes for an answer. I took a deep breath; everyone seemed to lean in to hear my answer.

"That's because I can clearly see who your father is. You have his eyes." I whispered the last part looking into those deep green eyes that made my heart stutter.

"WHAT! WHO IS HE?" Edward roared glaring at Prue. I stepped in front of her not letting him see her.

"Alice I think it's time we go home. If you want you can stay the night and I can explain every thing to you." I offered completely ignoring the confused Cullen's and fuming Edward. She nodded and kissed Jasper promising to explain tomorrow.

As we were walking out I felt a hand grab me from behind and pull me toward his cool chest. I looked up into Edwards golden eyes they held anger and some pain. I could see Emmett and Jasper stepping forward ready to Jump forward and break us up.

"You are mine Isabella," he growled forcing his marble lips on mine so hard they split my lip, I tried to push back but he held me back. A drop of blood went into his mouth and he was thrown back. I could see Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle dragging Edward upstairs. Rosalie and Alice were in front of me and Prue in protective stance and Esme was waving her arms franticly and hopping up and down. I sighed great. Just flippen great.

"Allie," I said, "Let's get going. I'll come and talk to him tomorrow. Kay?" I asked, she nodded and grabbed her keys. Rosalie surprising us came up and hugged me.

"It is love, not reason that is stronger than death and think not you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, Directs your course." She whispered I nodded.

"Bon au revoir mon blanc est monté," I whispered back in French, "je suivrai votre sonnet sage," I added in a smooth tone she laughed.

"Good bye, Cheri," she whispered to Prue. She smiled showing her teeth.

"La réunion agréable vous blanc êtes montés," she exclaimed. I chuckled.

"She is definitely my daughter." We all chuckled. After a few more good byes we headed home.

(My House- My Bedroom-My Bed-9:07)

I was so thankful I got a new bed. It had a Red canopy, black thick twisted rails and bed post and red silk bedding. I chose the color Alice chose the bed. I took up almost on half of my room. Which I had painted two walls red and two black and put Red curtains on the windows.

It was dark out and the pale moonlight was shining in as the only light in the room. Prue and I were leaning on the pillows and Alice lay on her stomach in the middle of us a little ways down so she could see both of us. Prue sighed and turned on her side running her fingers through Alice's short brown hair and looking at me.

"How about you tell Alice about her family and I'll add things that I learned and then you can tell me about you and my Dad." She suggested, I nodded and lay on my back. I looked up at the canopy that looked almost black in the moon light. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to begin.

"Like the Halliwells the Brandon's came from a long line of female witch's, they all possessed two distinct powers but known as powerful as the Halliwells or the Jenkins family, or at least the generations that were witch's," Alice gave me a confused look, "There were a few squibs in the family like in harry potter; but anyway they have been there since the Salem days, when a evil gypsy cursed Aslan Brandon and her generations to come to be all girls and to have powers for turning her into the authorities for the use of dark magic. After finding out she was pregnant she ran away with her baby knowing she would also hold the curse and wouldn't know how to control it. She moved to a small cottage in the woods and raised her baby there she named her Aliyah Brandon. After two generations they ended up with Abigail and Abby Brandon; After that was Abril and Addie Brandon Abigail's daughters; Addison Abby's daughter. Then Adelaide, Abril's daughter; Adilene Addie's daughter; and Aileen Addison's daughter. And then the last generation I know of is you and Aimee. If you want I'll help you do some digging. It could be interesting." I finished looking at her. She shook her head.

"No I can do it alone, but I have a question. What are the powers in my family?" she asked looking at me in wonder.

"Well there is Blinking, were you can focus on a place close your eyes and your there; CryoKinesis The Ability to shoot ice from the palm of the hands or turn moisture or water to ice; freeze time; and astral project." I said she looked shocked.

"Don't forget telekinesis," she said I snapped my fingers and nodded.

"Okay mom now tell me what's up between you and daddy," Prue said Alice nodding her head profuriously in agreement. I sighed. Shit I hoped they would have forgotten about that!

"Huh. You see my mother is Billie Jenkins she got pregnant by some white lighter she went out with a month before she found my aunt. She had me a year after your father. When I was born everyone says it was like he was drawn to me and once he saw me he had this light in his eye and never left my side. Since mom was already living at the manner we were together twenty for seven. Your father and I did everything together and never had secrets; we knew every little thing about each other. We were like the same person we even share the same powers it's like they were mingled together. We ended up growing to love each other very deeply but were to afraid to admit it." I sighed tears in my eyes as all the memories came back. Alice and Peru had glassy eyes and were trying to imagine what it was like and didn't notice my tears.

"Then if you were so close what happened?" Alice asked Peru nodded in question too.

"Hhh. We were to afraid to admit are feelings. There was a dance at school and a new student in my math class had asked me out to the school dance and when your father found out he literally went crazy with jealousy he ended up telling me he loved me an d told him back and we made love that night for the fist time. After a two months of going out the boy who asked me to the dance came up to me and asked me out in front of your father and lets just say that your father only got off of five years for battery because Darrel was chief of the department and pulled some strings. It was the end of the year and I was so mad at him I came here to stay with my mom's uncle my uncle Charlie. I haven't talked to him in five months since he left." I explained now sobbing. "I miss him so god damn much." I sobbed. They finally broke out of there trances and looked at me with tears in there eye (**venom for Alice) **and wrapped there arms around me.

Prue laid in front of me tears rolling down her face the back of her head on my chest and her arms holding tightly on to the arms Alice and I had around her and Alice was behind me her head on mine as she had tears rolling down her eyes. (**she can cry venom** **and were laying like they do in charmed after they killed Cole and lets pretend Alice can sleep because she's a witch**)

That's how we stayed until around 12:04 when Alice fell asleep.

"I'm sorry mommy," Peru whispered tightening her grip on my hand with her small fifteen year old hand.

"It's not your fault baby. I'll fix things with your daddy tomorrow when we go to the manner tomorrow night to talk about how to send you back." I whispered back.

"I'm not going back until I watch you kill Bianca." She said stubbornly. I nodded.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," I whispered kissing her head. "I love you and I've only just met you," I laughed quietly. She giggled.

"Maybe it's a mother thing," she said "I love you too mommy," she said in a strained voice, "You know it's been awhile since I've said that to you," she admitted. I pulled back a little to look at her she was looking out the window at the moon.

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. I don't like repeating my self. I nodded and held her as we drifted to sleep.

Rrrrrrrssshhh! I opened my eyes to be blinded by the glow of orbs. I looked at my alarm clock to see it was 2:00. Ugh! I only got an hour an a half of sleep! This better be good or I swear to god I'm calling some dark lighters.

I looked up to see two piercing green eyes staring at me with high intensity. I knew that look and those eyes anywhere. Chris. I slowly got out off the bed careful not to wake the girls. I walked over to my c.d. player and put on Angle of darkness so they wouldn't here us and quietly walked out of the room and down the hall to the spare bedroom. Thank god Charlie was on a week long fishing trip.

I walked to the window and looked out at the moon sitting in the red recliner. I heard Chris shut the door. He walked over so he stood by the window leaning against the opposite side of it I was on. We sat there in silence for a minute.

"I heard everything, and before you ask yes I was checking in on you after I felt you use your powers at Cullen's," he spat out Edwards last name. I understood his actions I was the same when I talked about Bianca.

"So you know she's our daughter? You heard everything I said?" I asked already knowing the answers. He leaned his head back his arms folded behind his back leaning against the wall.

"Yes," he said looking down at me. "Saw, Heard, Felt everything. I for one am happy about this. Are you?" he asked kneeling down in front of me in between my legs. I looked away from him. He wasn't having that. He grabbed me by the chin and made me look at him. his green eyes held so much love it was astounding.

"Tell me you love me, Kailah," he whispered leaning in so are faces were left no more than an inch apart. "Say it," he pleaded.

"I love you, Chris, dear god I love you so much I said grabbing his face between my hands.

"I love you too," he whispered before I pulled his lips to mine harshly.

(narrative pov)

"Chris do you love me?" Kailah asked in a whisper.

"I do." Chris said as he kissed her cheek and made his way to her neck which was exposed because she was wearing a tank top with a rather low neck line which didn't help Chris's want for her. "I love you with all my heart."

"Then take me Chris." Kailah said in his ear. "I want you." Chris picked her up bride style and gently put her on the bed and he lay down next to her.

Chris kissed her as his hands pushed the hem of her tank top up and he pulled away long enough to slip the top off. When he had broken away to take off her shirt her hands pulled his off as well. He unhooked her bra and slipped it off throwing it on top of her shirt. He kissed her neck and down to her right breast. He took her nipple in his mouth and ran his tongue over her nipple and Kailah moaned. With his other hand he massaged her left breast.

When both of her breasts were full and the nipples hard he kissed down to her belly button and he put his thumbs in her shorts and slipped them off. He kissed down to her red lacy underwear and licked the line of skin before the band of the underwear. He slid the underwear off as he kissed each of her thighs. He didn't want to have sex he wanted to make love to her slowly and tenderly.

Chris licked her center and Kailah's head came up off the bed. He licked her and she began to shake. He let two of his fingers enter her. He felt the walls of her starting to tighten around his fingers so he pulled back and Kailah gave a sound of confusion. Chris undressed himself the rest of the way and he mounted Kailah.

"Are you sure?" Chris asked. He wanted to know she was sure because this isn't something she could take back. He didn't want her to regret it.

"I am sure." Kailah said.

Chris entered her slowly. Kailah gave a sound of pleasure and Chris kissed her lovingly and reassuringly. He trusted in and out of her slowly and Kailah moaned in pleasure as he started to trust faster and Kailah wrapped her legs around Chris's hips trying to get him to go deeper inside of her. She ran her nails up his back, making him groan in pain and pleasure. He pressed his lips to hers possessively and hungrily. She ran her hands over his chest and kissed him back just as forcefully as he was as he thrust in out rapidly. He kissed down her neck and to her breast taking her rosy nipple into his mouth and sucking on it hard.

"Fuck Chris baby I'm gonna come sweety," Kailah moaned.

"I know me to," he grunted putting his head on her shoulder.

He felt her walls close in on him and it drove him over the edge. Kailah's orgasm hit her hard and she felt Chris empty himself in her. Chris rolled off of Kailah and pulled her to him.

"I love you Christopher Perry Halliwell." Kailah said as she put her head on his bare chest.

"I love you too Kailah Denae Jenkins," he whispered back kissing her sweaty forehead as they drifted to sleep.


End file.
